


The One Where England Receives Russia for Secret Santa

by Backtothe60sFuture



Series: Handmade Summoned Confusion [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Drama, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), Love Confessions, Modern Era, Sexual Content, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backtothe60sFuture/pseuds/Backtothe60sFuture
Summary: If Belarus expected a happily ever after, after her fairytale esq kiss she received on the beach, she would be sorely mistaken. Because England isn’t Prince Charming and she isn’t Cinderella.Or where Belarus and England learn that love is about compromise although old habits die hard and stigmas are even harder to get rid of.All the while the nations get ready for their annual Secret Santa Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Belarus/England (Hetalia)
Series: Handmade Summoned Confusion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. A Midnight Kiss and A Quick Fix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prompts & Short Stories (Special England)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587191) by [StarryLittleThing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryLittleThing/pseuds/StarryLittleThing). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based off of the Fourteenth Prompt: Handmade of Prompts & Short Stories(Special England).
> 
> Reading parts 1 and 2 are needed to understand some of the references in this story. Not standalone.

_World Meeting Day 3 before Belarus and England meet on the beach the first time._

The next day England was barely paying attention to the meeting. The Italy brothers were discussing retreat tactics for if the world descended into the madness that would be WWIII but he didn’t care about that. He was gingerly touching the cover of the worn leather of the crime novel Belarus had given him. Inside, was the rose. He mulled it over and over in his mind.

_She gave you a rose; it means she has romantic feelings for you. Do something about it!_

_But it could’ve been a mistake._

_She broke up with Lithuania, this is your chance!_

England looked at Belarus as she’d glanced at Lithuania. Her dirty blonde strands draped gracefully over her shoulders. Her dress was a bright yellow that was a great contrast with her midnight blue eyes and navy blue bow.

The dress showed a bit of her bare midriff, and England was reminded of her toned stomach in her two piece bikini. England was sure the woman dressed that way on all of their World Meeting/ Summer Vacations, but it amazed him that he’d never noticed before.

So much of her bare skin had been exposed.

He wanted to touch her smooth looking, milky white, blemishless skin. It took everything in him not to touch her then, even when she was rubbing sunscreen on him. He’d dreamed and fantasized about Belarus and himself being intimate before but her light touches had only strengthened those fantasies. 

England caught her gaze and then he looked away. Belarus had broken up with Lithuania so this only meant things were in his favor.

Or they weren’t in anyone’s at all. 

\-------

_The present: Part 2 ending_

He closed his eyes upon their lips meeting for the first time. He felt his heartbeat increase, causing even more blood to rush to his face and chest. 

Belarus rested her hands on his shoulders, he could feel a slight pressure as she squeezed, and dug her nails into his shoulder blades. It only increased the burning sensation all over his skin. England rested his hand on her hip, the other hand on her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin against his fingertips. Her lips felt as soft as he assumed they were upon first gazing his eyes upon them. Heat radiated off in waves between them and he could hear what sounded like a moan escape her throat. He could feel her hands travel down his back, her fingers dipping in the crux of his spine. He made a sound similar to hers, hungry for more tastes of her skin and eager to hear more sounds of pleasure escape her.

England was then suddenly struck with the need to breathe. 

An audible _smack_ from their lips disconnecting was heard as England pulled his lips back from Belarus’s. He blinked his eyes open, and so did she. Tingles traveled down his spine, as he moved away from her, panting a bit. He looked over to see Belarus panting as well, eyes wide and cheeks rosy red although she had turned her attention outward towards the waves. He was surprised to have given such a passionate kiss to Belarus of all people and to have it reciprocated with the same amount of fervour.

He wanted more, but he knew he was lucky enough to have just gotten that from her. He turned his attention back towards the waves then too and calmed down considerably. He’d kissed Belarus under the stars, on a beach, as if he were the lead in some kind of cheesy romantic comedy but there was no way that could be true. 

And then suddenly, Belarus gripped his arm, pulling him up with her. She started pulling him along the beach’s shore. “H-hey!? What are you doing?!” England panicked, stumbling forward after her. She didn’t say anything amongst his protests, so he reluctantly went along with her.

They ultimately arrived at her hotel room.

“We are going to fuck.” She stated bluntly as she turned to him. Her back was to the door. She opened it from behind and walked backward into the room. Her blue eyes locked onto his with an intensity in what could only be described as “bedroom eyes.”

“W-wait I–w-what? But you–.” England started sputtering before he let out a breath to calm himself. “Alright then, if that’s what you want.” England said walking in after her before shutting the door after himself. He hoped he could hide how eager he actually was.

~~~~~~~~

Once he’d shut the door, Belarus pushed him back against it, grabbing his face and bringing their lips together again. He gripped her waist and pulled her even closer to him, pressing their bodies together. All he could feel was heat, and Belarus’s tongue in his mouth, and then the sudden need to breathe again.

Belarus pulled away from him, her face as red as his probably was. She pulled off her dress, exposing her toned stomach and slim waist, before throwing it aside with a careless toss. He started unbuttoning his shirt as Belarus started walking back towards her hotel bed, with a swaying of her hips that he wasn’t sure was intentional or not, before sitting on its edge to take off her sandals. England by then had taken off his shirt and was kicking off his shoes as he approached her. He pulled down and shrugged out of his cargo shorts.

They were both now in their underwear, and England couldn’t actually believe he’d gotten this far. She was still sitting on the bed and he stood over her. He met her midnight blue eyes, and felt that he should check again just to make sure. 

“Are you sure this is what you want because I really don’t want to get stabbed again.” She reached up and grabbed his arm, pulling him down onto the bed with her. ”Whoa!”

He braced himself, hands on either side of her, their faces nose to nose, her legs on either side of him.

“Does that answer your question?” She said, eyes half lidded, and he took a moment to appreciate the fact that he would be able to touch her milky white skin, and that his eyes would be able to see what he’d fantasized about for months now.

He kissed her again, before he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, before tossing it aside. He groped her right breast and was invigorated at being able to swallow her moans, knowing that he did that to her. In response she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down with her. The pain of her nails digging into his back was a bit more intense. Her hair lightly tickled his shoulder as she’d buried her face there. She softly pressed burning kisses on his neck, and he did catch a few whispers of his name from those same lips.

_“England, England.”_

He maneuvered her underwear from around her thighs before those too were tossed aside. He lined himself up with her entrance and rocked his hips, she hadn’t made any sounds of protest so he kept the pace he was going. He braced himself above her, fingers interlaced with hers on either side of her head but didn’t look into her eyes; he didn’t believe he’d be able to handle her blank staring at this particular moment. Or maybe he was just scared of what he’d find if he looked. 

So England just focused on the immense pleasure he felt from being able to be this intimate with someone so previously unreachable. It gave him the same excitement as though he’d conquered a village or tamed a savage beast. To finally have the object of his desires in a way that radiated heat and friction, it just felt so freeing to him; he’d been wound up so tight before. She gripped his hands extremely tightly, but that pain was overshadowed by pleasure as he increased his pace.

He’d heard her saying something but wasn’t really paying attention, the closeness of his oncoming orgasm, being more pressing at the moment. 

_Yes, yes, yes._

Soon he tensed before waves of pleasure coursed through him, he’d assumed her name fell from his lips, and then he felt a bit drowsy.

He opened his eyes and met hers, they were not blank. They were sparkling, wide, hopeful and brimming with love. Her cheeks were pastel pink with blush. “I love you England. And what you’d said before meant a lot to me.”

England blinked, and was struck with the realization of what he’d just done. Of what all of this meant, the haze of lust he had for Belarus had been lifted and was replaced with bone chilling fear. His arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, his head resting on her chest.

She wrapped her arms around him, now feeling more like a bind instead of an embrace. He didn’t have the energy to move or try to get away, as goosebumps pricked up his spine. She brushed her fingers through his hair, “I want you to marry me. But not now, we can rest now.” She said, her voice soft, but piercing just the same.

And as the edges of sleep tugged on him, he realized he’d just made a huge mistake. Before, he had been blindly chasing after Belarus having not thought about the repercussions of her actually having feelings for him. He didn’t think he’d actually be able to achieve this, believing Belarus was purely Russiasexual and insane.

But now he’d made Belarus fall in love with him and all of the behaviors she’d shown for Russia would undoubtedly fall to him.

_Oh shite._ And in that moment something had to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back folks for part 3! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!
> 
> This was my first time writing smut. I wanted to keep it not too explicit because of my inexperience writing it. I was going to imply it at first but honestly this helps the story later down the line; I'd been stuck on how to get everything to connect.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.


	2. Commitment

Belarus blinked her eyes open to the rays of the sun. She’d missed watching the sunrise for today. She then looked up and stared at the ceiling, blinking. She was back at her home after the World Meeting in Italy.

Belarus and England had parted ways rather abruptly as they’d overslept; England almost missed his flight and she, her train, back to their respective homes. Belarus had felt a variety of things on the train ride back to Minsk: deep sorrow at their separation, overwhelming excitement at their passionate sexual connection and intense anger at the physical distance between them. 

She got up and proceeded to dial England’s number, eagerly waiting for him to pick up.

_ Ring _

_ Ring _

_ Ring _

The answering machine picked up then and Belarus frowned.

“Good morning England. I thought about how you...You fucked me, and I felt intense burning feelings of love for you! So marry me. Marry me. Marry me.” She started chanting, and her eyes started to lose focus. 

Belarus hung up then and went into the rose garden. She snipped the stems before gathering about five of them.

Then she went back inside to tie the bundle together with one of her bows before putting them in a pitcher of water.

Belarus called England again and frowned once again when it went to voicemail. “Hello England, did you get my message? If not, I will give you another. Short this time: Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me.” Belarus hung up and then got ready for bed.

Belarus called England once a day for the next two weeks, each time being left to the answering machine. She’d ask England how he was doing before making a comment about what she’d done that day. Whether it be consuming her daily slice of Belarusian propaganda, cooking potatoes, listening to music or watching the sunrise. She’d always end it the same.

It was the end of those two weeks and she left her latest message.  _ Beep.  _ “Hello England, I’ll keep this one short, I have to go out for a few things. So I might not get your call but it still doesn’t mean you shouldn’t marry me!” Belarus hung up before grabbing her light sweater. She went towards the door before leaving out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Belarus came back a couple of hours later, she got a new set of utility knives, a dagger and a switchblade. She stood at her doorstep eyeing a box left there. She opened the door, bending down to grab it, the bag with the switchblade hanging from her arm, before she went into the house.

Belarus set the box down on her kitchen table and looked at the label, noticing it was from England. Belarus felt her heart swell with joy, England had gotten her another cardboard box. 

She set down her bag before digging inside to grab a knife and opened the box. Belarus first pulled out a white envelope. Next she pulled out a large worn textbook and an apron with daisies and flax flowers around the border. She set down the apron and put the book on the table before grabbing the box to put it on the floor. She stepped inside the box to sit.

Then she opened the envelope.

In England’s neat cursive writing it said:

_ Belarus, _

_ I’m not great with voicing my feelings. I typically find it easier to write them out. I got your messages, but I am afraid that I cannot accept your proposal for marriage. As Nations we can't get married unless our governments form an alliance, and that seems unlikely considering our vastly different political climates. _

_As far as symbolically, if we were to strip away our nation status, I will be quite frank with you: I am not in love with you . Lust and love are two different things, as the throes of passion we engaged in shows._ _I hope you understand and we can slowly ease back into how things were before._

_ I sent the spell book you wanted. Oh and I sent an apron, although I’m not hopeful that it won’t become singed after you read this letter. _

__

_ Regards, _

_ England  _

  
  


Belarus crumpled the letter. She would not be deterred by England’s so-called logic. Nothing else mattered besides what she felt, and her beating heart told her that he loved her, all he needed was to see it too.

Belarus went to her landline and dialed France’s cell phone number.

“Bonjour! Who is it that I am speaking to?”

“Belarus, France I need–.”

“Ah Belarus darling, what troubles you?”

Belarus sucked in a breath, having to start over again.

“I need your help. Do you know how to make someone fall in love with you?”

“Well, I personally believe in love at first sight. I have seen my citizens look longingly at one another from afar and have sometimes nudged them in the right direction. So non, I haven’t made anyone fall in love with me. I believe it would happen naturally and mutually, as it has before.”

“That was useless.” Belarus said unenthused.

“Quoi? I gave you the truth, and so beautifully put too! You do not appreciate my wise words of wisdom?”

“It is not going to happen naturally. That is why I need advice.”

“Is this with Russia? I-I don’t think I can hel–.”

“No. It is with England. He says we are not in love but I know what I feel. I just need to convince him.”

France laughed, “Ohonhonhon. I was not expecting that. I surely thought– Oh never mind, England is quite a stubborn mule, non?” France made a clicking sound with his tongue. “But then again, so are you. I say, do what you do best Belarus, persévérer. I hope that helped, mon chérie.” 

“It didn’t.”

“Eh c'est la vie . I tried. Au revoir belle, I wish you luck.”

With that, he hung up.

Belarus went over to the worn book, and frowned. She opened it, and could not read any of the words. It was a spell book but she didn’t know how to use it.

But Belarus got an idea, a devilish smile spreading on her face, she would find someone who did.

And then England would fall in love with her and marry her.

~~~~~~

Belarus received a call from Russia the next day.

“I-Is it true?” Russia asked her, and she could hear a slight tremor in his voice.

“Is what true, Big Brother?”

“T-that you are in love with England.”

“Yes. I was going to tell you, but I guess I forgot.” She said, her tone flat. 

“Oh, That is most joyous news, little sister! If you could see me, my face has a big smile. France told me and I could not believe it.”

“You are taking it well, Big Brother.” 

“France told me that England thinks he is not in love with you. Would you like me to talk to him?” Russia asked, his voice taking on a sinister undertone.

“No I am fine, but I also have a favor to ask of you. Do you know someone other than England who does magic?”

“Ah yes, I know Moldova’s brother. He knows magic, I think his name is Romania. You should talk to him.”

“Do you have his number?”

“No I do not. Sorry. If that is all you need, I will be going.”

“Do you have Moldova’s number instead?” 

“I do, da.” He said before relaying the nation’s number to her. Belarus wrote it down on her hand.

“Dziakuj and bye Big Brother.” She said before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Critcism Welcome.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Eh c'est la vie --As is life  
> Au revoir belle-- Goodbye beautiful  
> Quoi? -- What?  
> persévérer -- persevere  
> mon chérie -- my dear


	3. Of Fond Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted Chapter 2, I realized how short it was so here's Chapter 3 where the story really picks up. I hope you enjoy the double update!

England listened to the message left the Monday after he sent his letter. “Hello England, I caught the sunrise again. Have you ever seen the sunrise in your home? I wonder if it is the same, here and there. We could get married under the sunrise or the sunset in either of our countries! Marry me! Marry–.”

England felt the corners of his lips quirk upward and a small warmth in his chest. There was something innocent and childlike about Belarus’s fascination with the sunrise. It was, dare he say it, _adorable_.

England shook his head at the moment and proceeded to fix himself some tea because it was down right ridiculous to think so. 

But soon England looked forward to Belarus’s voicemails each day during the week, listening to the small bits of life his Eastern European counterpart partook in. It felt almost like he was listening to an audio diary, having never responded to any of the messages. He’d drop whatever he was doing to get within earshot of the answering machine to hear Belarus’s modulated voice.

By not receiving a message from Belarus, over the next two days, he assumed she’d read the letter and responded accordingly. 

Prideful as he was, he wouldn’t give in to the temptation of calling her back and proceeded to clear all of the messages from the machine the next day.

~~~~~

The World Meeting was in Denmark this month. England stepped into the meeting room and immediately was taken aback by everyone in the room at the moment, turning their attention to stare at him. England blinked before furrowing his eyebrows, “What the bloody hell are you all staring for?” And then a chorus of whispering started.

England frowned before going to his seat. He looked over to see France looking quite smug. England wanted to punch him in his ugly frog face, but just dug his nails into his palms instead.

“Ah Angleterre isn’t it wonderful?”

France asked, waving his arm about in the frivolous way that he did.

“What are you going on about frog breath?” 

“That even you of all people could engage in the service of Venus.” He let out an annoying little giggle.

“Who told you that Belarus and I had sex?” He exclaimed, raising his voice a bit. “Or did you see it yourself, you fucking pervert?”

“You just told me. Ohonhonhon.” France smiled at him, mischief in his eyes. 

In response, England grabbed hold of the Frenchman’s neck and proceeded to squeeze his windpipe until his knuckles turned white. France gasped before England felt him grab hold of his neck as well.

And then he heard the sound of the door burst open. England turned his head to see Belarus. She made eye contact with him before she shifted her eyes to France who still had his hands around his neck.

“Get your hands off of him before I slice off all of your fingers.” She said unblinking, tone even and flat. Instantly France lifted his hands away from England. England even let go of France in reflex of her words. France gulped in a large amount of air. The room fell silent for a moment before the murmurs returned. England lowered his arms and turned away from Belarus, mouth curled in a frown. France eyed them both curiously. England blew a breath out of his nose.

“Sweet sister, how delightful! Russia told me the news!” England snapped his head in the direction of Ukraine who’s “large tracts of land” were at level with his face. She pulled Belarus into a hug, at the other nation’s visible discomfort. 

England was relieved for the distraction from having to face Belarus.

Soon the World Meeting began and Belarus had to take her place beside Russia. 

They were approaching the winter solstice for the Northern Hemisphere regions. So around this time the nation’s participated in a Secret Santa gift exchange. They would be picking Nation names this month and exchange gifts in December to give everyone enough time to get a gift.

England usually dreaded this holiday tradition because he typically got thoughtless gifts or the person he was gifting something to was annoying. He’d gotten America last year, and the bastard was monumentally ungrateful; he’d handmade him a blanket. To which he said it was for “sissies” and “little girls who believed in that fairytale tale bullshit.” England didn’t think there was anything wrong with stitching the unicorn he’d given America for his bicentennial onto a blanket for him to wear. 

Poland was his Secret Santa last year, and had given him a manicure kit to pluck his eyebrows, _fucking twat._

So England was surprised when he dug out a slip from the “festive” hat, and received Russia.

Russia, for as long as he could remember, had been passed off to Belarus whenever a nation received him because they feared Belarus and what Russia’s reaction would be if they got a “bad” gift for him. So every year Belarus was Russia’s Secret Santa and as stated before with all matters between the two, it did not go well for Russia. 

So England was stuck with Russia and the immense pressure that if his present wasn’t good enough, Russia would break all of his bones. 

Denmark was called to the podium by Germany and started discussing the importance of family relationships during battle. But again, England didn’t care about that. He thought about what gift he’d give Russia.

_He’s always wearing that one scarf...maybe I’ll make him another one._

He started to sketch the design in his notepad. A blue scarf with sunflowers embroidered on the surface, and a few clouds could go with the sky backdrop.

~~~~~~~

Soon Germany dismissed them for a snack break. A few of the countries filtered out but most were still in the meeting room lingering around. France climbed on top of the meeting room table. _What the bloody hell is that buffoon doing now?_

France pulled a megaphone out of his bag and held it up to his mouth. “ATTENTION! ATTENTION!” France pulled the megaphone away from his mouth when he had everyone’s attention, quieting the room to a dull murmur. “I have an announcement, The results for the pool are in!” France continued, this time without the megaphone, a smirk on his face as he briefly made eye contact with him.

  
  


England looked up at the other nation curiously. _A pool for what?_

“England and Belarus engaged in _passionate_ love making! So whoever voted on him, come forward to receive your winnings! ” He exclaimed. 

There was a loud course of groans that sounded after that. England wasn’t really paying attention after that, he felt anger rising in his chest and blood boil in his veins. England usually didn’t need a valid excuse to hit France but he was sure the Frenchman had crossed a line this time. This was exploitation not only of himself but of Belarus too. He assumed it must not have been easy for her to admit she had feelings for him, and to even go as far as to be intimate with him was a milestone in itself. And for some reason what made him the most upset was that to France that rare moment was a sick game. 

  
  


With a loud cry England tackled France and knocked him from the meeting room table, sending them both crashing onto the floor on the other side of the table. There was a chorus of loud gasps. 

“What the hell is wrong with--”. England landed a few punches into France’s ugly face before he was picked up and off of France by America, who’d hoisted him over his shoulder.

“SHeeesh Britain relax, France has people to pay.” And then America muttered, “People who aren’t me.” 

“Put me down! How dare he place bets on who I sleep with! Fucking frogfaced pervert!” England yelled, squirming in America’s grasp. America finally let him down once they were outside of the meeting room.

England crossed his arms and America sighed, “Dude the meetings get boring. Remember that big pool we had for Germany and Italy back during World War II?” 

“Oh right, you idiots really don’t know the meaning of private affairs. But I hope you all will at least stay out of Belarus’s business now, you know this is not her usual behavior, and the last thing she needs is you all pointing that out.”

“Yeah I’m sure France isn’t gonna hold any more bets about you two. It was a good 6 months though, and I came pretty close during that period when Liet and Belarus were dating! Damn, Portugal’s gonna be one rich son of a bitch...well not really but you know.” He shrugged.

“Are you saying you had no faith in -- nevermind, go on back. I’m not going to attack Frogface again.” 

“I’m going to a burger place down the street, real quick. We’ve got like ten minutes of break left.” He said before walking past him.

“That’s not enough--” England started but he was already gone out the door. England decided he would need some tea if he was going to survive the rest of this headache of a meeting.

When he walked in the only two other people were Lithuania and Belarus. He raised his eyebrow as the two other nations turned to him. “What the fuck took you so long? I was waiting in here for like 20 minutes! And ten of those were spent with this bastard explaining that we did have sex."

“Well I--”

“I didn’t ask for the details!” Lithuania exclaimed. His cheeks now red and England felt his irritation increase. Lithuania shook his head walked past him and out the door 

“I made you some fucking tea but it’s probably fucking cold now.” She said shoving it into his hands.

“Thanks…” She stared at him and he, feeling slightly uncomfortable, looked down at the tea she’d given him.

“Lithuania told you about the bet they were having, I presume. I was a bit tied up with that.” England frowned, “They just don’t mind their own damn business.” He spared a glance at her again, she didn’t look troubled by what he’d said. She was apathetic as usual, having stepped back towards the table to pick up some chocolate.

“Didn’t that bother you? England asked, finding himself walking over to where she was in spite of his earlier hesitance.

“No, it would have before but not now. They were right in the end that my feelings had changed.” She said popping a piece in her mouth, before she met his eyes. For some reason her words made his heart skip a beat.

He didn’t feel grounded so he clenched the cup of tea in his hand.

“W-well yes, but that sort of thing shouldn’t be entertainment!” England wanted to believe she was a different person, and so far Belarus wasn’t giving him any signs that she was marriage hungry or obsessed with him. But it didn’t sit right with him, there had to be a catch.

_Why was she taking this so well ? Where were the threats? Where was the stabbing? Where was the overly clingy behavior? Where was the jealousy?_

“I think you should drink your tea before it gets any colder.” she said, her voice a bit sharper

“So that’s it? You’re fine with me not wanting to marry you? Just like that?” 

_Why the bloody hell did I ask that? Why would you fucking want her to not be ok with that? Are you fucking mad?_

She clamped her mouth shut and nodded.“Well I’ll head back then.” He said, something didn’t sit right in his chest. It felt a bit tight and something was wrong. But he brushed it off because feeling conflicted feelings about Belarus was not something he wanted to deal with right now.

On his way out, England hurriedly sipped his tea, and then he bumped into someone.

“Oh! England I was looking for you! I wanted to thank you for indirectly giving me like 500 Euros...and various other currencies I have to get converted to Euros.” Portugal said before embracing him.

And for some reason England’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. Something was different about Portugal, _good_ different. It made his vision a bit hazy and his thoughts all over the place but certainly one thing was clear.

“I love you Portugal.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Critcism Welcome.


	4. Potions, Pastries and Past Treasures

If Belarus had been holding something she would have crushed it in her hands. She couldn’t believe her luck. She’d done everything right but England saw Portugal instead of her after he drank the love potion and now he was in love with Portugal.

Portugal made eye contact with her, and she gave him the most vicious glare she could muster. 

“Ah, whoa amigo. You know I just think of you as a friend.” Portugal said with a smile before trying to get England to let go of him. 

“But I love you Portugal. We’ve been friends a long time, it’s about time we took our relationship further.” Those words made her sick to her stomach. She knew it was the potion but they should’ve been reserved for her. 

“I don’t think Belarus would be too happy about that. Maybe you should have a talk with her?”

“Who cares?” A flash of anger jolted through Belarus, she had to do something about this situation.

Portugal glanced at her again, she grit her teeth before taking out her knife.

“Really England, I think you should reconsid--” Portugal was cut off, a moment of silence before he made eye contact with Belarus again. He screamed, “Please don’t hurt me! He’s crazy!”

“Really was it that bad?”

Belarus could asume England had kissed Portugal and before anyone could say anything else she shoved the knife into his lower back. She pushed as far as it could go, blood coating her fingers, and staining England’s suit jacket.

Belarus twisted the knife, causing England to cry out in pain, and when she removed it, he fell to the ground at Portugal’s feet. Portugal screamed and scrambled to get away. He stumbled onto the ground, eyes wide in fear and panic, back pressed against the wall as much as it could be. 

She actually felt satisfied doing that, and breathed before she felt calm again. She stepped around England and walked over to Portugal who looked between England’s barely alive and bleeding body on the ground and herself. 

She pointed at him with her blood covered knife, “Go get Romania.” 

Belarus stood, glowering down at the other nation. Portugal nodded, scrambling up before the door to the meeting room opened. Belarus and presumably Portugal turned to see Germany take in the scene before him.

He blinked before letting out a disgruntled breath, “I’ll get someone to take England to his hotel room and tell everyone they’re dismissed for today.” He said before shutting the door again.

  
  


\----------------

Romania made Belarus another potion that counteracted the love potion she’d given England. So she was now sitting in a chair at England’s bedside in the hotel room she was staying at in Denmark.

Belarus watched England, staring intently at his limp form until he stirred. He let out a groan, his eyes briefly green before the potion started working again and turned them pink. He sat up in bed before making eye contact with her. Belarus thought they were unsettling, and probably wouldn’t have enjoyed looking at them if England’s affections were geared towards her instead of Portugal.

England frowned. “What am I doing here with you?” He said before looking down at the bandages across his abdomen and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. “You fucking stabbed me! Does anyone care about my safety?”

“I’m not going to hurt you again.”

“Sure you won’t, now where is Portugal? He could take me to my hotel room.”

“Come on you are under a love spell, you don’t really love Portugal.”

“I do love him, he’s more of a decent person than you. At least Portugal wouldn’t stab me.”He crossed his arms and made an expression that could be considered a pout.

“I’m sorry about that, but please just drink this.” Belarus held the potion out to him.

“I’ll only do it if you promise to stay far away from me after this.” Belarus knew that was the potion talking so she agreed. 

“Fine.” She said and he grabbed the potion, gulping it down.

Belarus noticed his eyes changed back to their normal green color. England blinked. He looked positively livid. “A love potion, seriously?”

Belarus shrugged, “It didn’t work so, lesson learned.” She said .

England let out a frustrated sigh, “So I’m just supposed to ignore your blatant disrespect of my feelings?” 

She had really thought about his feelings though. She knew his were wrong and hers were right so she needed them to be in line with hers.

He stood up.“What was I thinking anyway? That you actually would be a normal person with a conscience?”

Belarus frowned, She could feel irritation beginning to form. She stood up to meet his gaze.

“You can’t force me to fall in love with you.” He continued, crossing his arms, staring back at her with an intensity that cut right through her.

_ How dare he! Did he know who he was dealing with? _

Belarus took out her knife and held it against his throat. “I could kill you a thousand times over until you say yes to marrying me. How does that sound?”

“You can’t frighten me into doing it either.”

She grit her teeth, and made an almost animal sounding growl at the base of her throat, pressing the knife even harder against his throat.

Belarus felt an overwhelming sensation of anger sweep over her. But for some reason she wasn’t inclined to violence, just her eyes were moistening and her vision became blurry.

“Why don’t you love me?” She practically screamed at him. Her heart was beating so fast that it was physically hurting her chest. She’d never asked Russia why; she just became determined to force that no into a yes, no matter what it cost her. And in that way she never had to deal with her feelings of rejection from him.

But this was different.  _ What is England doing to me? _ She did not understand why she was feeling all of these things.

“Because you do things like this! You’re manipulative, controlling and overly aggressive! Would you want to date someone like that?”He said to her, and in that moment everything came crashing down. She couldn’t hold back her tears, frustration overwhelming her. 

_ T-this isn’t fair! _

“I-I just don’t know what else to do!” She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. She lowered her knife away from his throat and rested it down at her side. She’d never cried before, ever, it was foreign and strange. England did not look away from her, but his expression was unreadable. 

“I don’t want to go back to being alone.” She admitted, eyes downcast, as tears dripped onto the floor at her feet.

And suddenly he pulled her into a hug. She’d dropped her knife upon being jolted forward so suddenly and it sounded with an audible  _ clang  _ on the floor. 

She gripped him back tightly.

“You won’t have to.” He said, “I do care about you Belarus, enough to be genuinely concerned about you. I-I just can’t now... with all that has happened.” She pulled away from him and he looked into her eyes. “But I’m willing to compromise if you are.”

Belarus at this moment decided that something was better than nothing at all and nodded. She then felt a little warmth in her chest as England, who insisted that it was “unsightly” for her to have tear stains on her face, took out a handkerchief to wipe away her tears. 

Although, she could have wiped them away herself.

\---------

  
  


_ About a month later _

Belarus was having a hard time trying to figure out what to give England for the Secret Santa gift exchange. She was not good at embroidering, nor was she good at knitting. She could have given him another book but upon taking residence in his house she discovered he had an entire library. So he didn’t need anymore. 

Belarus was currently cooking dinner for the two of them, an insistence by her and a reluctance by England. She was making stew with some potatoes she’d grown at home and brought with her. She spared a glance at England who was busy trying to knit a scarf. “Fuck, this is impossible!” he said, dropping the needles and yarn with a frustrated toss. 

“I thought you knew how to knit.” She said.

“I don’t, knitting was something I never learned, it’s tedious! How could anyone have the skill or time to do that?” 

“Big brother knows how to knit.” She said, glancing at the stew again to stir.

“Really? Well I can’t do anything with that information, he’d see my gift.” England got up. ”There’s got to be a knitting circle around here. Humans like doing that when they have nothing else to do.” He muttered on his way past the kitchen where she was standing, towards his study presumably to search for groups to learn knitting on the computer. 

Belarus didn’t really like interacting with humans, but England gave her an idea. She could ask Russia to teach her how to knit something for England. Belarus continued to stir the stew before lifting the spoon to her mouth, it was very flavorful. It was ironic that England had many spices in his cabinets but all of his food was burned so badly you wouldn’t be able to taste them if he did put them in.

_ Or maybe those spices were for show, not use. _

She turned off the fire shortly after and fixed bowls for the two of them.

They ate in relative silence, not unlike when she first came over to clean England’s house almost a year ago. She was content with being in silence, it gave her time to clear her headspace.

“Did you watch the sunrise today Belarus?” England asked her.

Belarus blinked, “I did.” 

They ate in silence before he spoke up again. “So, I wanted to ask, why does Russia have such an attachment to that scarf he always wears?”

Belarus stopped chewing before looking up at England, she swallowed her food. Her mouth was pulled taunt. “Ukraine made it for him.” She looked back down at her food and then brought the spoon to her mouth again. 

“Hmm. You all must really value each other.” 

Belarus shrugged, “Each other are all we have.” 

England did not say anything else, but when she glanced at him again there was an expression of pensive mournfulness on his face. 

“I think America still has those stupid little wooden dolls in his house. Lithuania told me he’s such a hoarder, and still hasn’t cleaned his attic.” She said, expresion neutral.

England looked at her, and there was a brief moment of surprise. His cheeks pastel pink in color before he said, “It’s just like him to procrastinate cleaning. But I guess it can’t be helped if he has quality stuff up there.” 

He looked back down at his soup, a small upward quirk of his lips before he brought the spoon to his mouth.

\------------

The next day, Belarus called Russia and asked him if she could visit. After assuring him that it was not a plot so she could marry him, he reluctantly allowed her to come over. 

“I am going to visit Big Brother for a few days.” Belarus said to England a few days later, just before she was heading out to catch her flight. 

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” He said, putting down the book he was reading, from the couch.

“You are not jealous, are you, Tea Drinker?”

England pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, “Of course not, I just don’t want to have to fly all the way over to Russia, to come get you as Russia cries over the phone because you decided to be madly in love with him again.”

“You have no faith in me?”

England shrugged. “Feelings resurface, it happens.”

Belarus stalked over to him, “I love  _ you,  _ you fucking bastard and don’t you dare forget it!” She looked at him intensely. She’d said it before and she’d say it until he believed it. 

“Alright, fine go ahead.” He said, turning his head away from her, cheeks red with blush.

“I will see you in a few days. I will call.”

\--------

Approximately 4 hours later Belarus was in Moscow. She stepped off the plane, and hailed a taxi to Russia’s home. Belarus for the first time felt serene, upon going to see Russia, she wasn’t nervous nor overly eager. When she stepped out of the taxi and received her luggage she almost dropped them upon seeing Lithuania.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She said, stalking up Russia’s walkway towards the often anxious nation. 

“B-Belarus?!” Lithuania gasped, eyeing her bags before settling on her face.

Lithuania had dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn’t had a proper night's rest in about a few weeks. “R-russia--.”

“Russia invited you.” She finished for him. Honestly, it had been a few months since she was last here,  _ Russia still can’t trust me?  _

Belarus sighed, she couldn’t dwell on it now.

“What is wrong with you Lithuania? You look worse than usual.”

“Oh u-uh nightmares.” He chuckled nervously.

Belarus hoped he didn’t want to talk about it, the last thing she wanted was to deal with his problems. “I’ve just been dealing with some things.” He continued. He paused before glancing away from her and scratching his head.

  
  


“Good for you.” Belarus replied, not really paying attention.

Lithuania eyed her bags again, “So...you’re here without England?”

Belarus nodded but met his eyes, “I wanted to visit Big Brother alone. I need his help to make a gift.”

Lithuania looked like he wanted to say more but he bit his lip and rang the doorbell.

Russia let them inside shortly after. Like last time, Russia hugged Lithuania and gave Belarus a nod in greeting.

“You two store your luggage upstairs. I will put on coffee for you both.” The two went upstairs to store their luggage in the guest rooms, she claimed the one she slept in last time.

Belarus got the emerald green yarn and knitting needles she’d brought out of her bag. She went down the steps and perched herself on Russia’s couch.

“The coffee will only be a few minutes.” Russia said, reappearing into the living room from the kitchen.

Belarus nodded. Russia noticed the yarn and needles in her lap. “Oh, did you come all the way here to knit? Is England too much of a distraction for you?” Russia asked, sitting in his lounge chair.

“No, I want you to teach me, Big Brother. I want to knit England a pair of mittens.”

“Did you really have to come all the way out here for that? Couldn’t you just buy some?” Russia gave her a smile that made his eyes squint, but his eyebrows were furrowed.

“He fucking makes me shit all the time. So I thought I should make him something.” Belarus said, point blank.

“Ok. I do not mind teaching you. Whatever makes you happy so you could stay with him and far away from me.” Russia said with a nod.

“Why did you invite Lithuania?”

“You happened to vist the same time we were supposed to meet.” Russia made a motion to get up. “The coffee should be done, and I also made some Zephir if you want some.”

Belarus nodded, “I do.”

Shortly after, Lithuania came down the steps and joined her on the couch. He had his hands clasped in his lap, eyes down cast, gnawing on his bottom lip. “Russia’s making Zephir. Are you getting some too?”

“A-Actually that would be nice.”

Russia returned with two steaming cups of coffee, black, and a platter of Zephir.

“Here you go, my guests.” He said as he set the platter and cups in front of them. Belarus grabbed a few of the marshmallow-like pastries and popped them into her mouth. Then she sipped her coffee, feeling the steam warm her face. 

Russia sipped his coffee.

“Liet, you haven’t touched your coffee. Do you not like it?” He asked, reaching over to grab a pastry. 

Belarus glanced at Lithuania who blinked. “O-oh!” With fidgeting hands he grabbed his cup and took a tentative sip. He nodded frantically, “It’s good.”

“Liet, it seems like you have not been sleeping well. Would you like to take a nap?” Russia suggested.

“N-no I’m fine Mr. Russia.” He said, sipping his coffee once more.

After a beat of silence, Russia turned to her again. “So Belarus, you have been living with England for a month now, da? How is that, has he poisoned you yet?”

Belarus shook her head, “I don’t let him cook our meals. Sometimes he can bake pastries, although those scone things are kind of bland. I do not mind it much.” She said, making eye contact with her brother.

“Pastries? Are they better than mine?” Russia asked, skeptically. Belarus had to think back to her Soviet Union days, the last time she’s had some baked goods from Russia. 

“Yes. But I still enjoy your desserts Big Brother.” 

“I’ll have to see for myself. For all I know England has poisoned you and that is the poison talking.”

Belarus nodded, “You should try an arctic roll. It’s ice cream wrapped in sponge cake. I think you would like it.”

“Hmmm that does sound appetizing…” He said, a bit pensive.

“England made one a few weeks ago and we were supposed to share it, but I was so shocked that it didn’t taste like dog shit that I ate all of it. He was kind of pissed but then I told him that I had some more dessert if he wanted it. So then I got on the counter and--”

“Uh I-I think Mr. Russia understands how good the pastries were.” Lithuania interrupted her. 

Russia had his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Had you made some arctic rolls beforehand?” 

“No. I’ve never made them before.”

“So how did you have more desert?”

“You know it's actually getting kind of late. I think I’m going to go to bed.” Lithuania said, getting up to stand. Belarus really didn’t understand why Lithuania was getting all fidgety about her story.

“Ok Liet, you have a good night's rest.” Russia said watching him as he left. Lithuania nodded and ascended the steps to his room.

So then Belarus asked about learning to knit the mittens. Russia demonstrated how to start off, looping the string around the three knitting needles she needed.They joined to form a triangle.

As she was learning the basics Russia talked about Ukraine and how she wanted them to visit her. Belarus suggested that they go during harvest season so they’d actually have something to eat while they were there.

\------------------

Belarus was startled awake by the sound of screaming. Belarus debated on if she should check on Lithuania, or just let him scream, but then she realised she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she let him continue.

Begrudgingly, Belarus threw the covers off of her, got out of bed and walked across the hall to Lithuania’s room. When she opened the door, Lithuania was sitting up in his bed. “What the fuck Lithuania? Stop your fucking screaming so I can get some sleep!” She said as the other nation turned on the lamp at his bedside, illuminating the room in a soft warm glow. His hair was damp with sweat and sticking to his forehead.

Lithuania stared at her for a few moments. “Can you just answer one question for me?” He asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Belarus pursed her lips. “Will you go to sleep if I do?”

“Hopefully it will put my mind at rest so I can sleep. I’ve been having nightmares about you.” He admitted, eyes downcast.

“I’ve been told that I’m pretty terrifying.” Belarus said apathetically. “So what?” She asked crossing her arms, eyebrows furrowed.

“Out of all the people, why England?” He asked, looking up at her, sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t have to tell you shit, Lithuania.”

“In my nightmares, we’re here at dinner and instead of you, it’s England who stabs me multiple times. He then pulls out my heart before taking a bite out of it. Then he offers it to you but you just take it and stomp on it. And that’s when I wake up. So please, I just don’t understand.” Lithuania said, his mouth pressed in a deep frown.

Belarus let a breath out of her nose. “He summoned Russia for me.” She said, plain and simple.

Lithuania looked at her, blinking. “So because he can do magic?”

“No dumbass, because he gave me something I wanted most. I wanted to spend time with Russia.” Lithuania’s expression softened, enamored of what she’d told him. “And then some other shit but it’s really late and I’d like to be sleeping now. So can I go now?”

“Yes, you may go, I will be able to sleep now.” Lithuania said to her with a nod, a small smile on his face. “Goodnight Lady Belarus.” 

“Goodnight Lithuania.” She muttered before she started walking back towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Criticism welcome.


	5. A Gentleman’s Heart and A Woolen Scarf

_A week after the third day of the World Meeting in Denmark_

Belarus had been staying with England for a week now. He made their boundaries pretty clear. She had her own room and he had his to sleep in. It was quiet when they ate together and she made all of their meals unless they ordered out, per her insistence. He usually kept to himself, going out to the garden to plant roses, read, or do his Nation paper work. 

Belarus kept herself busy with whatever it was she did but sometimes he could feel her staring at him. She didn’t approach him; he was thankful that she didn’t push the already thin ice she was on for having used a love potion on him and having stabbed him. 

England was in the middle of sleeping that night when he heard the creak of his room door, signaling that it was opening. 

“Psst, England?” Belarus whispered as light fluttered into the room from the hallway.

England frowned, squinting his eyes at the light. “What?” He harshly whispered back to her.

“Can I sleep in here with you?”

“What for? Is there something wrong with your room?” He asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Belarus was staring down at her feet, hugging her pillow to her chest. She muttered in a very quiet voice, “I’m lonely.”

England felt a bit bad after hearing her admit that. But he admired her honesty, he wouldn’t have even admitted that if their roles were reversed. “Fine, but you stay on your side.” He said before laying back down.

Belarus nodded and closed the door behind her. She then walked over to the other side of the bed. He could then feel the mattress shift and her moving the blankets as she got in. He had his back facing her. 

England closed his eyes to settle back into the rhythm of sleep.

“I thought about it, and we don’t have to get married if you don’t want to.” She said, tone just low enough for him to catch if he were listening. 

England opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness. He reached over to turn on a lamp at his bedside, casting part of the room in a warm orange glow. 

He turned to face her, “What?” He blinked, eyes wide and mouth agape.

They’d agreed to live together in a sort of “Perfect Strangers” situation that was platonic to deal with the loneliness each party felt. They hadn’t had a talk about their relationship as it stood, so he didn’t know if she was secretly planning to elope with him or not. But he hadn’t thought she would ever dismiss the notion entirely. 

“I said, you don’t have to marry me. I will not ask you to again.” She said. He could see her midnight blue eyes when she said it this time; they were looking directly into his before her gaze dipped downward. “I realized that you wouldn’t be happy being forced into it. I wouldn’t want you to be miserable with me.” 

“I’m glad you came to that conclusion yourself.” He said, lips pursed before turning off the light again. He then turned away from her and laid his head back down on his pillow to resume sleeping.

It was quiet then and he could feel the shift in the bed as Belarus presumably laid back down too. 

“I meant it when I said I loved you; I still do.” Her lips brushed against his ear,her body now pressed against his back; England tensed. He felt his cheeks become warm with blush, and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. There was something in the way she said it, that turned his stomach uneasy. 

“I’m glad to be here with you and I’m willing to wait as long as it takes for you to fall in love with me.” She whispered, her fingertips lightly tracing down the length of his arm before she interlaced her fingers with his. She then snaked her other arm around him.

_Don’t hold your breath._

She felt so warm and soft that it was hard not to feel comfortable in her sort of embrace. He almost forgot just who exactly he was next to. He gripped her fingers back, and relaxed his muscles before settling down next to her. He decided he would let her be close to him, just this once. 

“I’m glad you’re here with me too.” He whispered, unaware of if the other nation heard him or not. 

He was then lulled back into the abyss of sleep.

~~~~~~~~

_The present_

England was watching one of those knitting tutorials on the internet and trying to follow along to continue what Rebecca showed him in the knitting circle he went to earlier today, when his phone rang. England huffed before getting up to answer the phone, he noticed the caller id was from Russia and mentally prepared himself for the worst.

“Hello, Russia are you alright? Is she holding you hostage?” He asked, already having jumped into a brief state of panic.

“England relax, everything’s fine.” Belarus said, more exasperated than irritated. 

“Oh, well you could’ve told me that before I had a panic attack. What do you need?”

“Nothing. I called to ask how you were doing.”

“Oh I’m fine. I’m just having trouble knitting this scarf. I thought the video tutorials would make it easier but they're not.” He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Well I’ll be back tomorrow you know, do you miss me? I miss sleeping with you.” She said. After having been sleeping alone for so long, he thought he’d be used to doing it again. But England was surprised to notice that he did miss Belarus’s presence when sleeping at night.

“Belarus you were only gone a few days... I couldn’t really get a good night's rest worrying about if Russia was going to call in hysterics. Are you and Russia getting along?”

“Yes! He is sending me home with many sweets. I convinced him to try an arctic roll if you ever make one again. I told him about the first one I had.” 

England felt blood rush to his cheeks remembering that particular incident...more mess was made on the counter then, compared to when he was actually baking the roll… He’d made an oversight in just how much he was sexually attracted to Belarus, and just how much he’d enjoyed their time in Italy until the opportunity came again.

”Yes. I also went a little gift shopping. I picked up something for Ukraine.” She continued.

“W-well I’m glad to hear you both are getting along. M-maybe I-I’ll make Russia an arctic roll for the next World Meeting” England choked out, coughing to cover his stutter. 

“He would like that. I am going to hang up now, goodbye my beloved.” She said, before hanging up the phone. 

~~~~~~

_A few days later_

Belarus had to fly back to Minsk to take care of some Nation business. Belarus, having not seen him at all since she’d flown out to Russia, pestered him to fly out to Minsk to see her. England (not so) reluctantly agreed, but not without having to explain to his boss about the extra expenses.

When England stepped out of the taxi, and walked up the familiar walkway he hadn’t been to in about a year now, it brought him back to when he first stayed with Belarus. And oddly enough her comment about dissuading him from trying to sneak into her room at night.

_I guess I’m welcome to that now._

He knocked on the wooden door before Belarus opened it. “England, come in. I was just going to head out to my garden. I’ll take your things and you can head out there if you want.”

He was surprised when she took his bags. “Oh well I--” He started but she had swiftly turned and was gone down the hall before he could finish his thought.

He decided to go out back and see this garden Belarus had. He knew she farmed potatoes, so it was probably a little vegetable garden.

When he went out there he saw the plot for her potatoes, but also some roses with frost developing on the petals. They were roses of various colors. England felt his heart pound in his chest, cheeks warm with blush. 

_This has nothing to do with me, obviously. She’d probably had them before._

He walked over to the rose bushes and lightly plucked one of the heads. 

“You saw my roses.” He turned to see Belarus by the door way, walking towards him now. He turned back toward the bushes.

“I’ll have to prune the roses for the winter.”

England nodded, “They’re really nice. You’ve probably had them for a long time, did Russia ever see them?”

“No I have not had them long. Ukraine and I planted them a few months ago. It would be nice if Big Brother saw them but I really wanted you to see them.” She said, and he turned to look at her, the hedge clippers behind her back. 

“You planted them because of me?” He was shocked beyond words.

She looked back at the rose garden, “I had a few nightmares about you. In them, I was so frustrated because I couldn’t tell Big Brother I loved him because the roses blocked my throat. It makes sense now but back then Ukraine thought it would help if I planted roses.”

She squatted down to snip parts of the longer stems. “I’ve kept them up ever since”.

His heart pounded, and swelled, warming his chest so much it felt like it was going to burst. She set down the hedge clippers and started to gather a few leaves that fell from the rose bushes. She stood up once she was finished, the garden wasn’t large so it only took a few minutes.

He embraced Belarus from behind, causing her to drop her hedge clippers, and scatter the leaves she’d just gathered. He gripped her tight. His words failed him for a moment, as the tightness in his chest was suffocating his throat.

“I-I...I appreciate you Belarus,” He said, because he thought she needed to hear it. 

“England you are very strange. The least you could do is make some tea so I don’t have to be so cold.” She said, turning to face him.

“I could do that.” He said, squashing back down the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He grabbed hold of one of her hands and led them back into her house. 

The corners of his lips were quirked upward into a smile before he forced himself back into a neutral expression.

~~~~~~

_A couple weeks later_

England and Belarus were a mess of tangled limbs and bed sheets when the doorbell rang sharp and loud that morning. They were back in Cotswold. England scrunched his eyes tight, willing the ringing to stop and whoever was at the door to go away. But then the ringing turned into loud bangs so he let out a groan and opened his eyes. He untangled his legs from Belarus’s and lightly moved her head from his chest to slip out of bed. 

She let out a whine, her mouth turning into a frown, “Do you have to answer it? Can’t they just believe you’re dead.”

England shook his head, “It’ll be quick, I’m not expecting anyone for a visit.” 

England grabbed his strewn underwear and pants on the other side of the bed. He slipped them on, careful not to step on Belarus’s dress. He walked over towards the bedroom door to slip on his button up.

England walked downstairs, over to the door and looked through the peephole. His heart almost leapt out of his throat at seeing America on his doorstep. _What is he doing here?_

England frowned, opening the door fully.

“Yo Britain! I came to pay you a visit! He grinned, a duffle slung over his shoulder, a shake in one hand and a bag of fast food in the other.

“Why didn’t you give me some notice beforehand you idiot?”

“Uh duh cause it’s not like you ever have anything important to do. You’re usually up by six anyway.” America checked the watch on his arm. “It’s like 8:30, what were you doing? Reading? They make bookmarks for a reason dude.” America looked at him again.

Apparently America hadn’t taken in his disheveled appearance before but now took a moment to get a good look at him. “Holy shit dude, you look like shit. Did you drink too much again?”

“Just come in.” He said with a heavy sigh. He stepped aside as America made his way over to the couch. America set down his duffle and made his way over to the dining room table. 

“Dude, I’m starved. They had such bland food on the plane.” America said, digging in his bag to pull out a burger. 

“Could you at least wash your hands?”

“Oh right.” He said before getting up and heading towards the bathroom right down the hall. 

Then he heard thumps signalling someone was descending the stairs.

“What the fuck is going on?” Belarus asked, having slipped on her dress, and was barefoot just like he was. 

England turned to her, pinching the bridge of his nose. “America is paying me a visit. I’m assuming he’ll be staying for a few days.”

“And you didn’t know?”

“Of course I didn’t know! Do you think I would be--” 

“Holy shit!” America exclaimed, and both of them turned towards him as he’d just emerged from the bathroom. He looked between the both of them. “Did I interrupt you two having sex?” He slapped his own cheeks, “It's like I’m in a romcom!”

Belarus let out a cry and ran up to America, gripping his neck in both of her hands. “How dare you come over uninvited you ignorant bastard!” She yelled in his face before proceeding to strangle him.

America gasped before gripping her hands and forcefully prying them from around his neck. He breathed in a few gulps of air as Belarus stood stunned, expression stoic. 

America let her go, and she stepped back from him. “Y-you pulled me away as if I were a useless doll!” She said. 

“I don’t think you were really trying to hurt me. No hard feelings?” He asked pinching her cheek, a grin back on his face.

Belarus smacked his hand away, “Only if you do not speak of this incident to anyone else.”

“Done. So...you guys were really going at it huh? Is England actually any good?”

“So far he--

“My sex life is none of your business! Don’t you have some hamburgers to shove down your gullet?” England interrupted.

“Oh yeah!” He said moving past Belarus to indulge in said hamburgers at the dining room table.

England noticed that Belarus seemed fascinated by America’s capacity to eat large quantities of food. She watched as America took as few as three bites before he swallowed a whole burger. England placed his hands on her shoulders before he said, “I’m going to freshen up, feel free to watch him eat if you’d like. I’m sure he’ll enjoy the attention.” 

She nodded, still keeping her eyes on the increasing wrappers that started appearing in front of America as he finished one burger and moved onto the next.

~~~~~~~~

When England emerged from the bathroom, having put on his clean clothes for the day, he noticed that Belarus was gone and America had just finished throwing his burger wrappers away.

“Hey you’re back to looking as boring as usual again.” He said walking up to where he was in the dining hall entryway. 

England furrowed his eyebrows, “What’s your real reason for coming here? You don’t just pop by unannounced without needing something.”

“Ouch dude, I grace you with my presence sometimes because I worry that you’ll go insane from being a loner. But you caught me, I’m actually here cause I need something.” He shrugged unabashed. “So I got Liet for the secret Santa gift exchange and I know he likes literature books. You like those old boring Shakespearean books...can I have one of those to give to him?” America asked him.

“You can’t give him one of my books just because you’re lazy and won’t buy your own.” England frowned at him.

“It’s not like that Britain, I want to get him a good one but I don’t know which one is good enough to get. I’m not into old timey literature, I read stuff from at least the 20th century. Please, I need your help.”

America looked at him with his big blue doe eyes and England felt his resolve cracking. England avoided his gaze and crossed his arms.

“Fine. Have a look around; I have multiple copies of Shakespeare from over the years.” He muttered, “Didn’t know the bloke would still be famous four hundred years later.” 

“Thanks! I owe you one dude.”

“Oh and ask Belarus to help you. She might know which one Lithuania would like the best considering their close borders.” 

~~~~~

England was at the table enjoying a cup of tea and a few biscuits he’d bought from the store. He was happy to be freed from the burden of having to entertain America, a usually impossible task. He’d heard giggles coming from his library and assumed the two nations were enjoying themselves. But then he realized that only one thing could have occurred for that to happen. They were talking about him. 

He didn’t know what was worse, America sharing some ridiculous story about a time he got drunk and America had to take him home or Belarus sharing one of the many times they had sex.

England got up and stalked to the door, gripping the handle. “Alright that’s enough!” He said before opening the door.

He blinked, as two sets of blue eyes stared back at him. Both nations were huddled under what looked like a fortress made out of books.

“What the bloody hell are you two doing?”

“We got bored halfway through and made a book fort, duh!”America said with a roll of his eyes.

Belarus nodded, “We will put them back, do not worry.”

England put his hand on his hip, “So this fort is what you were giggling about.” He felt a little internal relief.

“No dude, Belarus told me about you guys having sex, pfft pirate role play, I can’t.”

“America told me about your low tolerance for alcohol, which is funny because Latvia drinks more than you do and he’s a child.”

“Insufferable, the both of you.” England grumbled, before he got an idea. America broke out into a fit of loud boisterous laughter, “AHAHAHAHAH!” He crouched and put a hand over his chest as he laughed.

“Oh well, I suppose since you two didn’t find a good book, I’ll have to pick out one. Oh here’s a good one.” England said picking out a book that was supporting their structure. And soon the books fell down in a heap on top of the two nations. A chorus of curses followed as they braced themselves from the oncoming books

“Drop dead Britain!” America shouted and England couldn’t help the satisfied smirk that appeared on his face.

“What? _A Midsummer’s Night Dream_ is one of the classics.” He said, before picking up a few fallen books to begin reshelving them.

Soon the three nations returned the library to the way it was before and America agreed that he would give Lithuania _A Midsummer’s Night Dream._

Later that night Belarus fell asleep on the couch after watching horror movies with America. The blue screen of the telly illuminated the two nations in a cool glow. She was curled on one edge of the couch, against the arm rest while he was stretched out, his feet in the other nation’s face. England decided to gather up the Belarusian woman in his arms so America could have the entirety of the couch to prevent any possible casualties come morning if they were to stay like that.

Belarus did not stir in her sleep as he carried her. She looked peaceful, no furrowed brows, no tight frown or rapid breaths. He gently laid her down on her usual side of the bed then got in on his side. He gazed upon her sleeping form. Her golden lashes were lightly brushed against her cheeks, her hair cascaded in waves behind her, and her nose was acute and pointed.

England turned off the lamp, blush warming his cheeks, appreciative that she went along with America’s antics although she had tired herself out from doing so. England felt butterflies in his stomach before gripping her hand lightly to press a soft kiss on it. 

He looked up to see her midnight blue eyes staring back at him. “T-Thank you for today, I know America is a handful.” He whispered, cheeks burning at being caught.

“He is your family...sort of. I have to.” Was all she said in response, brushing her fingers through his hair before tracing her fingers along his cheek. 

England felt his eyelids droop, an involuntary grin on his lips. Thankfully she wouldn’t be able to see his reaction in the dark.

But then she removed her soothing touch. “Goodnight my love.” She said before turning around to sleep.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He said on reflex. He tensed, still, quiet, and listening.

_Bloody fucking hell I'm such a basketcase._

But Belarus did not say anything else so she must not have heard. So then he let himself drift into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Mittens To Keep You Warm

It was late in the evening and Belarus and England were back at England’s home.The World Meeting was tomorrow mid-afternoon for the gift exchange and England had just taken an arctic roll out of the oven.

Belarus had finished up his mittens while he was making the arctic roll for when they’d see Russia at the world meeting tomorrow. She’d put them in a small box, and wrapped it with’ a bright red bow on top. She placed it next to England’s wrapped present, which contained Russia’s handmade scarf, and stood at the counter to watch him place the roll in the freezer.

He turned and jumped a bit, startled at seeing her there. “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days. Maybe you should invest in a bell.”

In response she made a hissing sound. England had once pointed out that she held some similar characteristics to a cat with how quietly she walked around, and her love of cardboard boxes. She then suggested that one day they should invest in a cat, she’d seen one that reminded her of him at the Cat Museum in Minsk and wondered if it was still there. He’d said the next time they were in Minsk they could check.

England gave her a small smile before he looked over at the other present next to his. “That looks nicely wrapped,” He muttered, “I should’ve had you wrap my gift.” England then turned to her again,“Do you think Russia will like my gift?”

Belarus nodded. “You handmade it for him. Also you’re giving it to him, not me.” She muttered a bit bitterly.

“Things are different now, it’ll take some time to get used to but I’m sure eventually he’ll be happy when you give him something too.”

Belarus wasn’t too hopeful. She’d been acting the way she had towards Russia as long as she could remember being alive, his hesitancy around her wasn’t going to go away. She was foolish for thinking one trip to his house was going to change things. 

Belarus sat on the couch, a frown on her face, hugging herself. And soon she felt the couch shift and sink a bit as England joined her,

“If it makes you feel any better I’m not on the best terms with my older brothers either. “ Belarus was a bit surprised that England had more brothers, she’d just assumed he had America and that little boy who liked to declare he was a nation but wasn’t. She couldn’t remember his name.

_Was he just a human that England adopted? Or was it Sweden who adopted him?_

But back to the important matter at hand. 

“You have big brothers? Why have you not devoted yourself to them?”

England looked at her and blanched. “I-I would never devote myself to those bastards. All they wanted to do was take advantage of me and beat me up because I was small and weak!“

She blinked at him owlishly. England took a deep breath to calm himself. “I’m pretty sure they all hate me. Feeling is mutual, I never truly got over how terrible they were when I was growing up and I haven’t visited them in years. But look who’s the representative now, not them.” His expression was more arrogant as he gave out a haughty laugh. 

Belarus couldn’t imagine being on such bad terms with Ukraine or Russia, so much so, as to not have seen them in years unless it were for political reasons. He hasn’t even mentioned any of them by name. She did not want this to be their fate. 

She looked at England pointedly. “I do not want that.”

“If at least one of you cares then it’s enough to keep you together. So you can’t give up now.”

“You’re right.” She said, a bit more determined before she stood up. “I am going to buy Big Brother a bottle of vodka for Christmas!” She said and stalked towards the door.

“Wait! Do you even have money on you right now?”

She’d had money in her pocket all day and had been weighing her options on if she should get Russia something or not. 

She didn’t respond before going out the door and closing it behind her.

Belarus stepped out into the cold December air without a coat, scarf or winter boots. She didn’t feel the coldness, her one track mind focused on obtaining the vodka. She trekked further and further from England’s house.

Her mary jane's crunched against the fallen snow, as she walked along the trail into town. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the path ahead. In the Countryside, there was a twenty minute walk to the nearest store. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked over to see England.

“You left without a coat, idiot.” He said, clad in a scarf and peacoat. Belarus shrugged her arms into the blue down coat on her shoulders. 

“It wasn’t as if I could die from the cold anyway.” She said, noticing the blush ever present on his cheeks.

“Well…I wouldn’t have wanted to drag your frozen corpse back to my house.” 

“Just admit you didn’t want to let me out of your sight.” Belarus said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face.

“No! I didn’t care that you wanted to go to the store alone. I-I just didn’t want to inconvenience myself with dealing with you if you’d gotten sick.”

Belarus gripped his arm. “Whatever you say.” She pressed herself closer to him. 

“I suppose I’ll have to go with you now.” He muttered, although not objecting to her action.

~~~~~~~

Belarus had Ukraine, Russia and England’s gifts in her arms as she walked into the meeting room with England right behind her. The snack table was pushed into the meeting room to hold the gifts for the Secret Santa gift exchange. Another table was for food, because some nations liked to cook for this meeting. Belarus set England’s gift down next to the other gifts. Nation’s were already mingling as a playlist of Christmas music of various national origins played.

Belarus walked up to Ukraine and gave her, her gift, a necklace. 

“Oh sweet sister! You got me a gift! How thoughtful! I scrounged up enough to get you something too!” Ukraine said taking her gift and producing a small gift box. 

Belarus took it with a nod.

“Did Russia mention we were planning to visit you in the spring?”

Ukraine shook her head. “Oh but that would be so wonderful if you did!” Ukraine pulled her into a hug, squishing her face into the other woman’s large bosom. Belarus felt her cheeks warm with blush.

Ukraine let her go before smiling at her with glee. “Well I’ll visit you for sure. I’m not sure if Russia will, our relationship is sort of rocky now.”

“Oh. I’m sure you two will work it out.” Ukraine said with a curt nod. 

“I hope so.” Belarus said before going over to the snack table. 

Belgium made waffles and she wanted one. While munching on a waffle she noticed England was talking to Russia, showing him the arctic roll he’d made. Russia looked nervous as England held a piece to his mouth with a fork. His eyes darted in her direction, fear present in his glance. Belarus gave him a nod. Russia ate the piece of sponge cake, swallowing it with hesitance, before a smile spread on his face.

“So it really is true.” Belarus turned to France, who was beside her with mistletoe on his head.

She furrowed her eyebrows. “It is sweet to see in person, that you are in love with England.”

“But he is not in love with me.” She said, voice flat.

“Ah but I think you are wrong on that one, mon cheri .” France said, with an air of mischief.

Belarus wanted to believe that, but England already told her that he couldn’t. He did care and Belarus accepted that that was enough for now.

“Don’t you even think about enacting mistletoe on me. I will slice off your tongue.” Belarus said and France laughed.

“I like my tongue where it is, merci. But...too late.” He said before she felt the soft press of his lips on her cheek.

Belarus was going to slice France’s tongue but then Germany called for everyone’s attention.

“Now that everyone is here, I would like to thank you for coming to our annual nation secret Santa gift exchange. Now you all can grab your gifts from the table and give them to your recipient.” Germany said before the nation’s started handing out their gifts. 

Belarus went to grab her gift for England, and bumped into Lithuania.

“Lady Belarus! Merry Christmas.” He said presenting her with a small wrapped gift. 

“Dziakuj, Lithuania.” She said grabbing the gift from Lithuania. “And I’m sorry about using you to make Russia jealous. It was wrong of me.” She continued.

“I forgive you. At least it worked out in the end.”

“You are not sad anymore? No nightmares?”

“I thought about what you’d said on our last visit to Russia’s and it seems like England makes you happy; so I’m happy.” He said, giving her a smile.

“So are you in love with Big Brother now?”

“Well not exactly. I’m not in love with anyone right now. I’m going to focus on myself and my friendships a bit more.”

Belarus nodded, _good advice_. She was doing the same with her family.

“If you excuse me, I have to give England and Russia their gifts.” She said and the other nation gave her a nod.

~~~~~~

Russia took the arctic roll and happily munched on it as Germany announced the beginning of the gift exchange.

_Good, he’s in a good mood, so he won’t be too upset if the gift is terrible._

England grabbed the gift from his satchel that was slung over his shoulder. Russia’s eyes widened as he looked in another direction. England followed his gaze to see Belarus receive a gift from Lithuania. England snapped his glance back at Russia, who was now physically shivering.

“M-Merry Christmas Russia.” England said holding the gift out to him hesitantly.

Russia looked at him, blinking but not saying a word. England felt his heart thump against his rib cage and his palms sweat. He was so terrified of what Russia would do to him.

Russia set down the half eaten arctic roll on the meeting room conference table.

“You are my secret Santa, da?” Russia asked him and England nodded with a gulp, not trusting his words.

Russia took the gift before opening it right in front of him. England’s heart sank to his stomach, there was no escape now.

Russia pulled out the scarf before wrapping it over his other one. His smile was wide and England wanted to throw up from fear. Before England could move Russia pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

_This is it. He’s going to kill me by snapping my spine in half._

“I love it, thank you.” Russia said. England felt a warm blush on his cheeks and overwhelming relief.

“N-no p-problem ole chap.” He said after Russia let him go, voice still uneven.

“Belarus was right about your pastry. Bring another one the next time you visit, da.”

England took a breath to calm himself, “About time someone appreciates my cooking. I’ll be sure to.” England felt pride swell in his chest. 

“Well England I have to go give Latvia his gift, excuse me.” Russia said with a nod and grabbed his arctic roll before going past him. 

_Well that went better than I expected._

England saw America give Lithuania his gift, cheeks red with blush. His body language was bashful, a stark contrast to his usual confident and arrogant behaviour. Lithuania looked surprised before he accepted the gift. Lithuania’s body language was warm and inviting.

_Hmm if I didn’t know any better I’d say America fancies Lithuania._

England checked his watch. 

_It’s almost time._

~~~~~~~~~~

Belarus gave Russia his gift, he’d given her a curt nod in thanks before he hurried over to Latvia. She noticed he was wearing the scarf England made him and it made butterflies rumble in her stomach. She was pleased they were getting along.

She walked up to England and presented her gift to him.

“Thank you, I’ll open it when we get–.”

“Open it now.” She demanded. Her heart pounded in her chest, and in her throat. 

England let out a chuckle. She’d never heard him genuinely laugh before. There was something melodic about the rare sound. In that moment she decided she wanted to hear it for the rest of her days. 

“Alright, I’ll humour you this once.” He opened the box containing the mittens. He pulled them out. 

“You made these?” He asked and Belarus nodded eagerly.

“Ah now it makes sense.” He said, putting them on before cupping her face in his mitten covered hands. “I adore them.” He said, nose just inches from her own. 

Her cheeks warmed with blush, she fluttered her eyelids closed and leaned upwards. But did not feel his lips upon her own. She blinked them open to see England further away from her, mitten covered hand wrapped around one of hers.

“Come on. It’s almost time.” He said, pulling her towards the exit. They were still wearing their coats as England led them outside of the meeting room and onto the sidewalk of the street.

“Time for what?” She asked as England gripped her other hand in his own.

“Belarus, I don’t know how you did it. But I know one thing, I love you and I’m sorry it took me so long to figure that out.” 

Belarus felt her heart leap into her throat. She blinked. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

“I want to spend the rest of my days with you, if you’ll have me.” He continued. She looked into his emerald green eyes and nodded vigorously.

_Yes, a thousand times yes._

He leaned down, connecting their lips in a kiss. She fluttered her eyes closed before a small smile involuntarily spread on her face as he pulled away.

“And look, we're just in time.” England gestures to the horizon. Belarus wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her head on his chest. He returned her embrace, as she turned her head toward the horizon.

They watched as the sun set, lighting the sky in an array of oranges, reds, and purples before it went down. The stars soon lit up the sky, an ending to a perfect day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's quite late for Christmas but It's still the winter season so I hope its not too out of place.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	7. Sealing Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to attempt to emulate Scotland’s accent, I do not want to offend anyone by butchering it very badly. I was going to skip this part but honestly I had too much fun thinking of the banter between England and Scotland. I looked up a few Scottish insults and phrases to throw in there to make Scotland a bit more authentic, I hope that's ok.

England awoke to Belarus standing at the edge of bed, staring at him. But then she produced a present from behind her back. “Can I open it now?” She asked him, he’d made her wait until Christmas day to open his gift to her.

“Sure love, it's officially Christmas day. Knock yourself out.” She looked at the present and then at him again before she grabbed hold of his arm. 

“Let’s go by the tree.” She said practically pulling him out of bed.

She dragged him to their Christmas tree which only had 4 gifts under it, one from Portugal and another from Japan, and for Belarus one from Lithuania and another from Ukraine.

Belarus sat on her knees with the gift in hand, while he sat crossed-legged opposite her on the floor.

She tore off the wrapping to pull out a traditional European style dress with blue argyle pattern across the sleeves. A blue and white striped belt separated the waist from the bust. The skirt of the dress had black and blue alternating fringes before being white laced at the bottom.

England watched her expression, a bit nervous on if she liked the dress or not. He’d spent time making it in between knitting Russia’s scarf and finished it up after the World Meeting. She stared at it for a few long minutes before carefully placing it back into the little box it was in and setting it down.

England pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, “Well if you don’t li—”

He was cut short by Belarus jumping into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, and peppering his face with kisses. “I love it! I love it so much!” She said before planting a quick kiss on his lips.

England blinked and felt his whole face warm with blush. “I just hope this one doesn’t end up burned too.” 

“Never.” She said, shaking her head, “I’m sorry for burning the beautiful dress you made me.”

“You should be, that dress took a lot of time and care to make.” He said, as though he was still upset but a smile was on his lips. He lightly tapped her on the nose. Her cheeks salmon colored, eyes innocent and wide, in what appeared to be wonder. She blinked.

“How about I make us some breakfast?” Belarus asked, getting up from his lap.

“That would be lovely.” he said and she gave him a nod.

And so far everything was going so right for him. _Is this what it felt like to be in love?_ Belarus put on the kettle for tea and proceeded to fry bacon for the both of them.

They had bacon and eggs with a side of marmite on toast.

They ate in relative silence, only the sound of scraping forks and clinking teacups could be heard. Belarus avoided his eyes, something she’d never done before, and let out a sigh.

“I invited your big brothers over for dinner.”

England let slip the teacup he had pinched between his fingers. They both heard it shatter as it hit the floor. Belarus blinked but neither of them moved to attend to the broken glass.

“You what?” He said as though he hadn’t heard correctly but he’d heard just fine. His mouth slightly agape.

“I invited–“

“I heard what you said.” His tone was cold and sharp as ice.

“I found a rolodex with their house numbers on them.”

They were listed under their human names with their country names in brackets beside it. It wouldn’t be too hard to figure out; the only Kirklands in that book would obviously be his relatives.

“And what gave you the audacity to invite them over?”

“You’ve met my Big Brother, I wanted to meet yours.” She said before shrugging, “And I don’t know, help you all get along.” She muttered.

“I didn’t tell you to meddle in my family affairs!”

“You meddled in mine, and I had no problem with it! Besides I thought it would be nice for the holidays or some shit. I didn’t know you’d be a little bitch about it.”

England was upset mostly because he hadn’t seen his brothers in years. And things were going well so far and it was too soon for them to be fucked up. But then he thought about it, they’d held the same grudge as he did, there was no way they’d come over just because Belarus invited them.

England let out a disgruntled breath, “Fine. You’ve already invited them, there's no changing that now. But I wouldn’t get my hopes up that they’d show.” England said pushing his chair back to get up and retrieve a broom and dustpan to attend to the broken glass.

“We have to get ready just in case.”

~~~~~~

After cooking what was originally supposed to be Christmas dinner for two into Christmas dinner for 6 in a few hours, England was tired. They made a slightly burnt turkey, stuffed with stuffing, served with brussel sprouts, roasted potatoes, pigs in a blanket and gravy. But strangely enough it felt good to cook for more than himself this year. He wouldn’t tell Belarus that, but it warmed his heart just a bit. 

The entire spread was made out, the wine was out, the plates were set, the utensils were placed. All they were waiting for now, was the arrival of his brothers, something that would obviously never come. But he’d humor Belarus for an hour or two before he’d tell her to give it a rest.

They were sitting on the couch, television on one of those generic Christmas specials. The time nearing the evening.

“I am so nervous! And so excited on the inside.” She said, expression neutral. Honestly he couldn’t tell unless she’d said so. “I hope they like what I made, but if they’re your brothers the bar isn’t that high anyway.”

“What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Your cooking is bad, so their’s must be too.”

“For the last time, that is a rumor! My brothers don’t like anyone badmouthing their so-called cuisine either. Scotland will force haggis down your gullet faster than you can question what it is; it tastes like fucking socks.”

“You know, their names are like yours. And you’re all passionate about that garbage you call food. I’d say you are probably a lot alike.” She said.

England huffed, “I’m nothing like those idiots. Lets just watch the movie.” 

Belarus nodded and turned back towards the television. At times such as these Belarus was innocent and childlike, that sort of appearance must run in the family, although she was anything but. He didn’t want to let her down, she obviously cared a lot about this, but he would take on the bearer of bad news when it needed to be done.

“Belarus I don’t think--”

And at that moment the bell rang, sounding through the house like a loud gong. England’s heart beat in his chest from surprise. 

_It can’t be._

It rang again, and Belarus turned to him expectantly. But he was frozen in place. He blinked.

When it rang a third time, Belarus hopped up and ran towards the door. 

But it was.

~~~~~~~~ 

**The rest of this chapter will be in Belarus’s P.O.V**

Belarus opened the door to a man who had blonde hair, green eyes and identical eyebrows to England. His hair was just a bit longer and more tame than the Englishmans. The man smiled, “So you must be Belarus. Am I still invited for dinner? I’m not late am I?”

Belarus shook her head, “No you are not late, come in.” And stepped aside to let the man in.

Belarus stared at the taller man. She didn’t expect one of England’s brothers to look so much like him. “I brought Christmas cake, oh but look at the little spread! Did you and England make this for us?” He looked back at her, before he let out a chuckle. “I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Wales! I’m sorry about not calling you back, I was just so surprised!” He said holding out his hand for her to shake. She did, still shocked. 

Wales was so cheerful, nice and polite. She couldn’t believe he was capable of bullying England, like he’d said. 

Belarus nodded, “I wanted to meet you. England doesn’t say too much about you.”

“Oh well yeah, he likes to hold grudges. Still sore over his upbringing, but I’ll be on my best behavior for you Ms. Belarus. It’s Christmas after all, right?” He said as Belarus led him into the kitchen to put down his Christmas cake.

“Yes exactly.”

“So like are you two married? I mean we would’ve known about an alliance right?”

“Oh no, it is not political.” 

“Oh! Oh that’s sweet, I didn’t think England would go through that again, after Eli--”

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted him. He looked towards the doorway, “England! Long time no see!” he smiled bright again.

“I would’ve liked to continue not seeing you but I guess you’re the most tolerable. So it's fine for now.” England said, signature scowl on his face, leaning against the door frame. He was shorter than Wales. “The other twats coming too?” 

“North’s carpooling with Scottie. I don’t know if Ireland is coming. Belarus, did you invite Ireland too?” Wales looked at her and she blinked. 

“I did.” She said with a nod, gaze flickering between the two siblings. 

“Oh for fucks sake! I can barely deal with being in the same room as the three of you! Now I’ll have to deal with Ireland too! And North’ll just be reduced to his little lap dog.”

“Could you at least try to get along with Scottie, Ireland and North? Belarus really wants this to be a nice Christmas dinner. Come on, put it aside, do it for her. I know you’re a big ole softie.” Wales said having walked over to England and pulled on his cheeks.

“Argghhh!” England let out a grunt of frustration. And as Wales received a punch to his throat, Belarus blinked again for the third time that evening. And maybe she was even a little impressed(turned on) at how aggressive England was being. She’d never really seen him this violent with anyone else before, besides maybe France.

Wales let out a violent cough and hooked his arm around England’s neck. England’s eyes widened, a bit panicked as Wales’s grip tightened. Belarus had her hand on the knob of the drawer where they stored a few knives.

“See Belarus we’re off to a great start already.” Wales rasped, “It’ll be fine. I-I promise.” His smile was innocent and sweet as England now looked like he was struggling to breathe. Belarus began to pull out the drawer, fingers groping for a handle to something sharp. 

Belarus knew that type of sickeningly sweet smile anywhere.

She did not break eye contact with Wales as she threw a knife just a centimetre from his ear and into the adjacent wall.

Wales blinked, eyes wide as he let the other nation go and England let out a few breaths. 

“My apologies. I’ll be on my best behavior starting now.” He said, with a chuckle.

~~~~

The doorbell rang again a short while later. Belarus had been listening to Wales recount a few stories of the past, which England would bitterly interject to reject Wales’s claims.

Belarus got up from the couch again to go open the door.

She opened it to a tall man with fiery red hair, green eyes, and the same eyebrows as England. His hair was longer and just as messy as England’s. Just behind him, peaked a shorter brunette with the same eyes and eyebrows. A tuft of hair stood up defiantly on its own.

“You’re Belarus?” He asked with a thick accent, in what she assumed was English.

Belarus nodded.

“I got yer message! If the numpty ya live with hasn’t told ya, I’m Scotland and this here is Northern Ireland. We’re not late on the food are we?”

Scotland was the tallest of the brothers, and seemingly the loudest.

“No, come in.” Belarus stepped aside to let the two nations in, smelling the lingering smell of cigars on them.

“You’re real pretty. How did ya end up with a naff tube like England?” He asked her as she led them to the living room where England and Wales were sitting. She didn’t get a chance to answer before Wales exclaimed excitedly.

“Scottie!” 

“Wales!” Scotland said before running over to the other nation and enveloping him in a hug.

Wales pulled a reluctant Northern Ireland into a hug as well.

“I brought whiskey!” Scotland yelled before pulling out said bottle and the other two brothers yelled along with him. 

“Will you all just shut up!” Four heads snapped in England’s direction. 

“England! Holy fucking shite I almost forgot!” And before anyone had a chance to react Scotland had England in a headlock and was grounding his fist into the top of his head.

“Haven’t done this in ages! You still mad cause I can kick yer arse?”He asked with a booming laugh.

“Let go of me you fucking Neanderthal!” And then England sent some enraged punches to the other nation’s stomach including one that was hard enough to send him into a coughing fit.

Scotland in response punched England on top of his head before letting him go,and he fell to the floor.

Belarus blinked a fourth time and honestly was kind of enjoying the violence. It reminded her a bit of home when she would watch Russia terrorize the Baltics although this exchange had less screaming.

“You ok Scottie?” Wales asked, seeing the other nation clutch his stomach a bit.

“Aye, I can take a few hits Wales.”

Northern Ireland didn’t say anything but Belarus could feel a dangerous aura coming from the other man, towards England. She would know, having sent a few herself at anyone who would dare look at Russia.

Northern Ireland was on her watchlist for now and she sent a glare in his direction. The other nation blinked and furrowed his eyebrows as he caught her gaze.

~~~~

Convinced that Ireland wasn’t coming and it was getting late, the five nations sat down to eat. England sat at the head of the table, Belarus and Wales on either side of him. She was also next to Scotland and Northern Ireland was across from him. 

England prayed over their food twice for some reason, and in two slightly different ways. Belarus was a bit confused, until she heard Scotland chuckling lowly beside her, causing England to glare at him.

“Is something funny about my praying?”

“No, no you’re fine.” Scotland shook his head.

“Oh spit it out, you’ve never held back on taking the piss out on me before. Why stop now?”

“Ya haven’t decided which faith ya follow yet? I think it's funny ya follow both.”

“Oh thats what that was about? I thought he was doing it for Scotland or Belarus. I thought she was Catholic or something like him.” Wales said, a giggle escaping his mouth.

“Shut up you bastards!” England said cheeks red with blush, only causing them to laugh even more.

Soon England cut them slices of turkey and they passed their plates around to fill them up. Scotland stocked up on pigs in a blanket, more so than anything else, she noticed.

The wine bottle was left untouched as all of them drank the whiskey Scotland brought. The table was silent except for the sounds of chewing and the scraping of forks on plates before they were all pretty much finished.

Scotland took out a cigar and lighter, and promptly lit his cigar. 

“SO what’s yer deal, huh? Should we be expectin’ an alliance? I mean I wouldn’t be surprised it already happened with how England likes to make fuckin decisions without tellin’ us.” Scotland said, glance cast in her direction.

“I already asked, Scottie. It’s purely non political.” Wales answered. 

“My last statement still stands!” He said after taking another puff of his cigar.

“Oh come off it Scotland! You know I make all of the government decisions because you’re irresponsible!” 

“Bullshite! You don’t fucking respect me! You’re a fucking tyrant, you want to control everything! Newsflash, I’m part of Great Britain too you eejit!”

“Cry me a river! What are you gonna do about it then? Succeed?

“Aye! I’ll succeed!”

“Right, sure. You said that before, and look where you are.”

“I agree with Scotland, I succeed too.” Northern Ireland said in a thick Irish accent.

“Shut up, you’ll say anything to be with Ireland but that’s not going to happen.” England said to Northern Ireland who went back to silence but sat probably simmering with anger. 

“I think we should all calm down. But I do agree you tend to keep us out of the loop a lot of the time,” Wales said, voice still even. ”I’m not entirely in agreement with our Brexit plan…” he muttered.

“Oh bloody boo fucking who! You don’t get to wank off with those fuckers in the EU anymore! I did what was best for us!”

“That’s it, you selfish bawbag!” Scotland stood up, and snuffed out his cigar as his chair screamed, sliding across the wooden floor.

“I’m not scared of you Scotland!” England said standing up as well, cracking his knuckles.

“Come on then!” Scotland said, hitting his chest with one of his fists.  
  


And all the other three nations could do was watch as England climbed on top of the table. Scotland followed suit. Belarus was surprised it could hold both of their weights. England threw the first punch, right at Scotland’s jaw, having moved over to where he was standing. Plates skid off of the table and onto the floor, their glasses close behind but the three remaining nations at the table managed to save the one’s they’d used.

There was a brief pause as England shook his wrist, “Didn’t expect that to hurt did you?” England asked him, a smirk on his face. 

“Is that all ya got?” Scotland asked him and then Scotland started punching England in the face. The last one making a sickening crunch as it connected with England’s nose. It knocked him back and off of the table onto the floor. He’d knocked over his chair.

The loud echo of metal against hardwood floors, sounded as a few utensils fell onto the floor too. Surprisingly they missed knocking over the turkey.

“Scottie! Go easy on him, please!” Wales almost shouted, but despite how polite he seemed, he did not attempt to stop the two from brothers fighting. 

“Give him your left hook.” Northern Ireland encouraged Scotland she assumed.

Scotland jumped down from the table. Knocking over the untouched bottle of wine, shattering glass and spilling red liquid onto the wooden floor.

England managed to put some distance between them when he got back up, for a moment, blood dripping from his nose. He blocked with his arms as Scotland’s fists kept coming. Belarus grabbed the knife she had used to cut her turkey, while Wales and Northern Ireland weren't looking.

Scotland changed tactics and went for England’s stomach instead. Another aimed for his ribs, causing the other nation to wince. 

Belarus got up, carefully as to not arouse any suspicion, but the two brothers were too busy watching Scotland beat up England to really notice anyway. The skin around one of England’s eyes was turning a dark purplish color, she noticed. She made her way over toward them carefully.

England by now landed an uppercut to the other nation’s jaw and another punch straight for his mouth.

Scotland spit out what looked to be a tooth. England’s knuckle was ripped at the skin of his fingers and bleeding from making contact with Scotland’s teeth. 

Belarus had never seen such a dangerous look in England’s eyes before. Oddly enough she felt her heart skip a beat. But ignored it to continue the task at hand.

Belarus, seeing that England now had the upper hand, took action; holding up her knife, she ran towards Scotland, who she had planned to stab in the neck. But suddenly England shoved Scotland to the ground, caused her to stumble and stab him right through his palm.

Apparently England was attempting to stop her by also catching her wrist but missed by a wide margin. The Englishman had been punched quite a few times in the head so his angle was off.

“FUCK!” He screamed as blood poured profusely from the wound, running down the length of his arm.

It was quite a lot of blood, not to mention the blood lost from his broken nose.

“Holy fucking shite!” Scotland said having got back up and was taking in the scene. Belarus couldn’t really move, shocked as she still held the bloody knife. She’d never missed, and she always hit her intended target.

_Why would England push Scotland out of the way? He was clearly losing, and in danger. I was helping._

Scotland led him back to the table to sit down in a chair, as his initial panic started to wear off. Wales came over with a bunch of napkins from the table and was trying to stop the blood.

“Holy shite, that's a lot of blood, just soaking through the napkins.” Wales said shaking his head as though it were just a minor inconvenience.

“My head is swimming. I might just go to sleep right here.” 

“At least wait until you get this wrapped up.” Wales said.

“Where do ya keep the bandages?” Scotland asked, giving her a little shake, his lips a bit swollen from where England had punched him.

Belarus blinked and hurriedly went towards the bathroom to grab some bandages. 

To her surprise, Scotland took them from her once she pulled them out of the medicine cabinet and went back out to the dining room in order to apply them to England himself.

Shortly after, England passed out from blood loss, face planting onto the dinner table.

They all joined in helping her clean up the mess. They tried to gather up what they could salvage for leftovers.

“Were you going to stab me?” Scotland asked her, sweeping up the broken glass plates.

Belarus nodded, cutting up what was left of the turkey to store in a plastic container.

“You really care about that little son of a bitch don’t ya?”

“Yes, I love him very much.”

“Well you’re alright in my books, Belarus.” He said patting her on the head, and Belarus also liked him as well.

“I’m sorry we kind of ruined dinner for you Belarus. I’m sure you’re not used to all of this roughhousing.” Wales said to her, expression apologetic. He was moping up the spilled wine.

“It is not a problem. I’m used to it, and I've hurt England way worse than this before."

“You have?” Wales furrowed his eyebrows.

"Just a few months ago I stabbed him in the back because he drank a love potion and said he was in love with Portugal.”

“As you should.” Northern Ireland agreed from in the kitchen where he was washing the now dirty silverware.“

And you know of my big brother, Russia, yes?" Scotland and Wales did a collective shutter before Wales vigorously nodded. “I think that speaks for itself.”

Wales blinked, left speechless for the first time all night.

“You are some kind of woman, I’ll give you that.” Scotland let out a hearty laugh.

“But I just have one question, England acts like he hates you but he pushed you out of the way, why?” Belarus asked Scotland as she was now putting away the leftover brussels sprouts. 

“Our relationship is kind of rocky, political turmoil and all that but it’s certainly better than it was before. After all we’re still brothers.” He’d managed to light another cigar. Scotland shrugged, “England’s always been this rough with us. I don’t know how he’s fooled ya all with that “polite” Victorian era gentleman jobby.”

“It’s probably for diplomacy.” Wales said. 

“Diplomacy my arse, he just wants to act like he’s better than everyone else. But you’ve seen it with your own eyes. Belarus, take from that what you will.”

Belarus had no use for this information really. She would probably never get under England’s skin as well as those three could.

Wales offered to carry England to bed for her, and she agreed upon realizing how heavy his practically dead body would be and even more so trying to go upstairs.

Soon Belarus bid the three nations goodbye and they made promises to visit again soon even if England didn’t want them to. And that she was welcome to visit them. And England too.

Belarus shut the door, finished the process of putting away the leftovers, and putting away the dishes before going to bed.

Belarus snuggled up close to England even though he probably wouldn’t be able to notice her presence, and just hoped he wouldn’t be out for too long. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Belarus was awoken in the wee hours of the morning by blood curdling screams. Belarus sat up and rubbed her eyes as England went through the process of coming back to life. “You are awake.” She said, her voice was still groggy.

“They’re gone aren’t they?”

“Your big brothers are gone yes.”

“Well at least that’s over.”

“It seems they care about you, so that is nice.”

“I suppose things weren’t as bad as I first thought. I apologize for being so belligerent; it was extremely out of line and I should have instead tried to make this the best night for you.”

Belarus waved him off. “I enjoyed myself, it is not uncommon in my family to witness violence and your big brothers like me, so it is fine. I also did not know you could be so violent. You should use more violence to achieve your goals.”

And in response he laughed. Belarus was confused but enjoyed hearing him laugh just the same. 

“And look where that got me. I don’t think I’d be able to handle this sort of thing long term, at least not like I used to.”

He then got out of bed, “I’ll go change out of these blood covered clothes.” He said going toward the bathroom. 

Belarus blinked, and added it to the list of things she didn't understand about England.

She decided to go back to sleep to get a few more hours before the sun rose. And not deep into sleep she felt England wrap his arms around her, in sort of an embrace.

Belarus then fell asleep, not unlike when she would sleep with Ukraine, feeling safe right where she was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testosterone is one hell of a drug my guy. 
> 
> This chapter is (kind of) officially the last one, the next one is just an epilogue to tie up a few loose ends. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Criticism Welcome.


	8. Epilogue

England looked down at the cat Belarus said favored him. He had been surprised that the cat hadn’t been adopted in all the time between Belarus’ visit with Lithuania and now. They were currently in the Cat Museum in Minsk.

“No, I don’t see it.” Belarus squatted down to pick up the cat, before putting its face right in front of England’s eyes.

“You have to look closer.” 

Sure the cat had green eyes just like he did, but he’d seen a darker brown cat who shared the exact same eye colour. And apparently there were dark streaks in its fur that resembled eyebrows but that didn’t mean this cat was just like him. 

“Sure, I guess at first glance but since you’ve seen my brothers you know those traits aren’t that uncommon.”

Belarus pulled the cat away from his face. “I bet this cat likes tea.” 

England sighed and shook his head before noticing a grey cat hissing at him. It had yellow eyes and a bow tied around its head. 

“Well if that’s the case, this one looks like you.” He said gesturing to the cat hissing at their feet.

“Oh yes, I met her here too that day. She tried to attack Lithuania’s face.” She said handing the white and brown cat to him. “Looks like the large fluffy brown one is gone, figures someone bought him. He was so cute.” She said squatting down to pet the cat’s head despite its hissing. She tried to bite her finger but Belarus managed to evade getting bit and pet the cat’s head anyway.

Needless to say they went home back to Belarus’ home with two cats, instead of one and had to buy an extra bed. Belarus named the male cat Dnieper and he named the female Mittens.

~~~~~~~

The moon was out on a clear night. England was in his garden with Belarus. He put on a record and brought the player outside for them to dance to. He didn’t know that Belarus liked ballroom dancing and was surprised when she was precise in her movements. She wasn’t winded when he spun her around. And when the song ended he dipped her, And they stood like that, midnight blue eyes met emerald green, they were nose to nose.

“Hey England! Come on, let’s fly!” He heard a small mouse like voice say,

“Not now Tink.” He muttered to the faery but it was too late. She was already sprinkling him with pixie dust. And he knew what that meant. 

Suddenly he felt lighter, and his feet were no longer touching the ground. He was rising higher and higher, effectively pulling Belarus to a standing position.

“What the fuck England?!” Belarus exclaimed, gripping his hands even tighter,

“Oh it seems Tinker Bell wants me to take a trip around London with her.” 

Belarus furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“What? Like the Disney story?” She tried to pull him back down but the pixie dust was too strong and she too was being lifted too.

“I suppose if that’s where you get your knowledge of faery tales.” He said as the Belarusian woman swung her legs in sort of a panic at being lifted off of the ground.

“So are you Peter Pan?” She was almost a meter above the ground now.

“No of course not. The fae just like to visit me from time to time. Do you want some pixie dust too?” She was almost 4 meters above the ground now.

“Are you saying that I could fly too?!” She almost screamed at him, blue eyes wide. They were about 7 meters from the ground, a fall from this height would probably hurt quite a bit. 

“Of course! All you really need is a little...faith…” he let go of one of her hands and signaled Tinker Bell over, giving her a wink. “...trust…”

The faery sprinkled pixie dust over the Belarusian woman, which of course she couldn’t see.

“...and pixie dust!” He exclaimed letting her go completely, a smile on his face.

“Son of a bi--” She said upon descending a few meters before ultimately being airborne. Belarus flapped her arms awkwardly as she tried to stay afloat.

“Holy shit!” Belarus looked at him then, mouth agape. 

“Not knowing how to swim doesn’t seem like so much of a disadvantage, now does it?” He smirked, crossing his arms.

She shook her head rapidly. 

“Come on then!” He said pushing himself upward even higher, before performing a few loop de loops and flying towards the direction of Big Ben. 

“Wait! Fuck! I’ve never done this before you bastard!” She said a few paces behind him. 

“So is that your girlfriend?” Tinker Bell asked him.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that, but for simplicity's sake we’re married.”

They did get a marriage license, but not under their Nation names. Their human names were fair game. He showed the fairy the golden band on his finger.

“Oh! That’s wonderful!”

“Are you still chasing after the boy who can never grow up?”

Tinker Bell shook her head, “I still run with him sometimes but I’ve got my own adventures. I fought a pirate faery!” 

"Well I’m glad you’ve mov–“

And then England felt a slight breeze as it seemed that Belarus had now zipped past him. 

She looked back, her tongue stuck out at him.

“Real mature!” He called back, but competitive nature getting the best of him; he spread his arms and willed his speed to increase.

He caught up with her, but she managed to speed up even more. When he got close enough he grabbed onto one of her boots.

“Hey! Let go!” She said, trying to kick him off, but he managed to pull her backward. She flailed as she tumbled backward. England let out a snicker and dived as they approached the clock tower.

He perched himself on the roof of the clocktower. Belarus followed suit but not before flicking his forehead. 

“You are a cheater.”

“I’m a winner by any means.” He said crossing his arms, giving her a sideways glance.

She playfully shoved him, “When did you become so devious?”

“Who said I was honest?”

“Oh my look at the time!” Tinker Bell said, “I’ve got to go back to Neverland. My duties never cease. You should be alright getting back.”

“Oh alright. Farewell Tink.” He said waving at the fairy. 

“Thank you Tinker Bell for allowing me to fly! Goodbye!” Belarus said. He was surprised that she also responded. _Can she actually see and understand Tinker Bell?_

“Oh! You’re too welcome! It was nice meeting you Belarus! Keep this one out of trouble alright?” Tinker Bell said, and England looked at Belarus.

Belarus looked back at him, her expression blank, “She talks in ringing bells; I can’t understand what the fuck she said. Could you translate?”

“Oh right. She said that it was nice meeting you and you’re welcome to the whole flying thing.”

“Oh, that’s nice." Belarus said with a nod. She swung her feet a little, according to the tower it was about two in the morning. 

"Should we head back?" England asked and she nodded. He held out his hand and Belarus grasped it. They ascended into the sky once again before going back towards England's home.

Landing back on the ground, Belarus stomped her feet. "Oh it is over." She said, expression neutral.

"Well I'm sure there will be other times. Mythical creatures visit me quite often you know."

"Really? Everyone else says you're insane. I was not sure what to think." She said before grabbing his other hand to face him. Her eyes were wide in childlike wonder, "But that is amazing! I wonder if you can see the mythical creatures in my home too! I always leave things for them but I don't know if they ever get them or not." By then she'd gripped his hands so tight that they were starting to hurt. 

"I'm sure that I can, having seen Japan's before; I would need to know where to look."

"We need to pack right now!" Belarus said before quickly letting his hands go and heading towards the back door.

"Wait! What about the cats? We have to put them in a hotel, or get them ready for a flight. We can't just go abruptly! It’s two in the morning for God’s sake!" But England's pleas fell on deaf ears as Belarus was already in the house now.

England sighed and shook his head, a slight smile on his face before following her inside. 

_Some things never change._

~~~~~~

England managed the get up before sunrise and sat on the front porch, a cup of tea between his hands. He usually didn’t get up this early, but decided he should do it this once. Belarus got up to watch the sunrise almost everyday so there must be something fascinating about it.

It was Spring and the flowers would be in bloom again. They‘d added flax flowers to Belarus’s rose garden, per his insistence.

If one of the nations told him almost two years ago that he would be planting flowers with Belarus, or any of this would be happening he wouldn’t have believed them. Everything was still so surreal, but he knew eventually it wouldn’t be. 

“Oh, you are up.” He turned to see Belarus in the doorway. He nodded. “It’s about time you saw the Belarusian sunrise.” She said sitting down to join him.

England looked back towards the horizon. “It’s not the same elsewhere.” She said as a matter of fact.

England was pretty sure it was the same everywhere, if science told him anything, but he’d see for himself.

As the sun started peeking over the horizon, England spared a glance at Belarus, who was still watching the sun. The light of the sun as it grew, shown on her face, casting an almost angelic glow. Her hair was now sun kissed, a golden brown. And her eyes, midnight blue were filled with sparkles akin to the stars. 

She looked even more beautiful in this moment than she did on the train when they first traveled to Minsk.

England looked back as the sun was now over the horizon, having missed the particular moment. But he knew there would be others.

“I suppose you’re right. There is no other view like it.” He said sipping his tea, a small smile on his face as she now rested her head on his shoulder.

The official start of a new day.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end, for real! I hope you all liked this series and it’s ending. I really had a fun time writing it, although this last part was the hardest to write. So many revisions! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and thank you to everyone who reviewed. Especially those who have followed the story since the beginning! You all kept me going and encouraged me to continue writing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or any properties mentioned.


End file.
